Lies and Love
by The Sinister Blade
Summary: This story is adopted from dragonoffire3. In Volterra, Bella finds out the truth of the relationship she and Edward shared. It was all based on lies. But her true Mates have found her now. Her life's going to take a turn for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

B P.O.V

I held tightly to Edward as the cloaked vampires approached. "Well, well. You really have been a bad boy, haven't you, Edward?" The female Vampire asked.

"Jane." Edward growled.

"My Masters won't be happy at what you've kept hidden, Edward." Jane said.

"They won't find out."

"Yes they will." Jane said. "And you know very well there is no where you can go to hide from this. They will order Demitri to hunt you down, should you somehow manage to run."

"They won't have her." Edward growled. "She stays human."

I knew they were talking about me, but I was confused. What was going on?

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere." One of the other vampires said.

Just then Alice appeared. She looked shocked, and afraid. "Edward, what have you done?" She asked. "You could very well have killed us all." She breathed.

"Let's go." Jane said. "Follow me." She led the way into the alley, and we had no choice but to follow, the other vampire's in cloaks behind us, preventing us from going anywhere but where Jane was leading us. Jane stopped, and removed a manhole cover. She jumped down. Alice followed, and then i was picked up. I let out a startled 'eep' and heard Edward's growl as one of the cloaked vampires jumped down the hole with me. I was set back on my feet, just as Edward jumped down. He was followed by two more vampires. Then, we were led onwards again, but this time, the vampire who'd picked me up earlier, kept a hand on my shoulder, and kept Edward to his other side.

Jane led us to a lift that took us up, and opened into a marble foyer. Jane continued on, not even pausing as the human at the reception desk rose up in greeting. We were lead to a pair of large ornate double doors. Jane opened them, and we walked in. I couldn't help the feeling of fear that crept up inside me.

There were quite a few vampires in the room. I glanced over all of them, but my eyes settled on the three standing by the thrones. The three kings. Their eyes were a deep crimson and they stood in a triangular formation. The vampire in the middle had jet black hair. The Vampire to the right of him had blonde, almost white hair, and to the left of the middle vampire, the final vampire, had dark brown hair. All three of them were breathtakingly beautiful, to such an extent that Edward looked positively plain. They all surveyed me for a long moment, and then the middle Vampire turned his eyes to Edward.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." He said, his voice seemed saddened. "I must confess myself disappointed in you. Not only was this human allowed to know of us and not killed or turned, but you kept the truth from her and us."

"That's not true." Edward growled. "Bella is my mate."

"Maybe you should take some time to distinguish between your pull to her blood and the mating pull, boy." The blond haired vampire said harshly.

Edward growled. "I can tell the difference perfectly well, tank you very much, Caius."

The middle Vampire walked forward, and held his hand out to Edward. "Care to share your thoughts, Edward?" He asked, but I knew it was an order.

Edward didn't move, and the vampire that seemed to rival Emmett in size grabbed Edward's hand and forced it into the hand of the black haired vampire. The black haired vamp held onto Edward's hand for several moments. Then he released his hand and stepped back.

"Well, Edward, do you wish to tell Isabella what you have done, or shall I?" the Vampire said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aro."

"Liar." Aro challenged. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Il legame forzato."

Many vampires in the room hissed and growled.

"She is mine." Edward growled. "Her blood calls to me."

"Yes, it does. I'll give you that, but it doesn't make you her mate." Aro said.

"W-what?" I asked, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Aro looked at me, and smiled sadly. "I am sorry you have to hear this, but had Edward done what he was right when he met you, you wouldn't have to. Il legame forzato literally means the forced bond. It means he has forced a sick parody of the mating bond onto you. He is not your mate, nor are you his. However, there is only one other in his coven that would have recognised what was happening, and that was Carlisle. However, by the time you met Carlisle, he had proceeded too far with the bond to realise what it was. He truly believed you were Edward's mate, and so did the other Cullen's. However, the forced bond is not truly mating. It would tie you to him, but only as a human. It would mean that you were utterly dependent on you, tearing you apart should he ever leave you. Unfortunately for Edward, he has been apart from you long enough, that the bond began to weaken. That allowed other vampires to recognise your scent. You see, any vampire is able to distinguish the mate of another of their kind by their scent, even if they have not yet mated, or even met each other. The forced bond made you smell like you could very well be Edward's mate, but that wasn't the case. Your real scent, the part that holds the information on whether or not you are the mate of a vampire, has been uncovered." Aro said, walking over to me. He ran a finger down my cheek. "It allowed Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri to tell who your true mate was. And, due to the bond weakening, it allowed my brother Marcus to see your bonds before you even entered this room. Edward planned it all out. He wanted to stop you from finding out who exactly you were mated to. He wanted to keep your blood all to himself."

I realised that my breathing had increased. I looked across the room to Edward. "Is this true?" I asked.

"No, Bella, I swear, he's lying." Edward said. "Just please, come here to me and we can go home."

"That's not going to happen." The third brother, Marcus, said. "Isabella will not be leaving with you. She stays here."

Edward growled, and crouched.

"No Edward, don't!" Alice said, just as Edward launched himself at Aro. Aro was a blur. One moment he was in front of me, the next, he had Edward pinned to a wall by his throat. Edward struggled against Aro's grip, but nothing he did seem to faze the vampire. Aro's grip just tightened.

"Like my brother said, Edward, she stays here, with us." Aro said. "But before we do anything else you are going to tell Isabella just what you did, and who you were hiding her from." Aro released his grip, and Edward fell to the ground, massaging his neck. I was rooted to the spot, unable to move as Edward looked up at me.

"Edward, is it true?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Bella. It is. But I only did it because I loved you, and I wanted to be with you. Please believe me. I love you Bella."

"Who were you trying to stop finding me? Who's my mate, Edward?" I demanded.

"I am Bella." He said. "I'm your mate, and you're mine."

Aro kicked him in the ribs, and I heard a crack. "Now, now Edward. The truth this time, if you would."

"It's-" Edward cut off, shaking his head.

"You refuse to tell her the truth, after all the lies you told her?" Aro asked.

Edward nodded.

Aro sighed, somehow sounding disappointed and happy at the same time. "Then I will." He looked at me, and our eyes met. "You, my dear Isabella, are the mate of myself, and both my brothers."

I stood in shock. I was the mate of the three of them?

"How can I be the mate of all three of you?" I asked weakly.

"I do not know, but it has happened. You are our mate, and we are yours." Aro said, walking back towards me. He wrapped an arm round my waist and guided me towards the three thrones where his brothers were waiting. When we reached them, they reformed the triangular formation they had been in earlier, with me behind Aro and in between Marcus and Caius. I peered over Aro's shoulder to look at Edward and Alice. Edward being held back by two of the Vampires. Alice was standing a little bit behind them.

"Edward Cullen, you have broken several laws, and attempted to keep our mate from us." Aro said. "All the laws that you have broken mean one thing. You are sentenced to death."

Edward let out a roar, and managed to shake off the Vampires holding him. In a blur, he was gone, leaving behind a smashed window.

"Find him!" Caius roared.

I noticed that Alice slipped into a vision. When she came out of it she looked startled, and looked up at me. "I just saw Edward. He was saying that you would be his, Bella."

I felt faint. I had come to save Edward from killing himself, and then it turns out he was forcing some bond on me, and I was the mate of the three vampire Kings. I swayed on my feet, and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs.**

**This chapter will be very important in the story so it will be long.**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta if anyone knows a good beta or wants to be a beta for this story pm me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters.**

**B P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark room with no light and after 3 minutes trying to figure out where I was a light flickered in the room. I winced at the light. When my eyes adjusted I saw Caius in front of the door holding a tray.

My heart skipped a beat. Yesterday I wasn't able to get a good look at him but, now I see that the painting in Carlisle's office didn't do him justice. He was beautiful. Those red eyes which held hatred yesterday are now held care which kinda surprised me. From I have heard he was the most brutal of the three brothers.

" Good morning Isabella" he said caching me ogling him making me blush a deep scarlet.

" Morning" I muttered embarrassed of being caught.

He walked to the bed and set the try on my lap. There were fresh cinnamon buns that smelled heavenly.

I gave Caius a small nod of gratitude and began to eat.

When I finished he took the try away and left the room. I decided to get ready for the day because sure as hell there was some explaining in order.

I quickly located the bathroom. It was big and in sandy colors it had a tub big enough for 6 people. It also had a toilet and a sink.

Turning the water to fill I undress and get in. My sore body relaxed and I sighed in content. '_This is heaven' _I thought closing my eyes. I was so relaxed I didn't hear someone enter the bathroom I only felt hands land softly on my back. I tensed wanting to jump away but the hands on my back prevented me from moving.

Whipping my head back I was met Marcus' kind gaze. My body relaxed without my permission.

" You've been in here for a long time I got worried" he said softly.

Good thing the bubbles of the bath covered me.

" I'll get out of the tub in a sec" I said a little too quickly. He turned and left the bathroom leaving me alone.

I got out of the tub and sliding in a black silk robe that clung to me like a second skin.

Leaving the bathroom I went to look for the closet which wasn't hard to find. When I saw the size of it I gasped. It was bigger than my home in Forks.

After a minute or two I found out that there were no pants only skirts and dresses so I went for a black sundress with black ballet pumps.

After I was done Jane came into the room her face was blank.

"The masters have requested for you in the library" she said in a nonchalant voice.

I only nodded afraid to do anything else.

I followed her true the long coridors until we came in front of a set of double doors. She opened the with ease and left me.

I slowly went inside and what I saw made me want to cry out of happiness. The room was full of books of all eras.

" I see you are admiring our collecting" Aro's smooth voice startled me. I turned around to see the three brothers sitting near a marble fireplace they were wearing their usual black siuts . Aro gestured for me to sit.

There were a few option for where I could sit but, somehow they didn't seem appealing. All of them were away from the brothers.

When I hesitated to sit their turned to look at me in confusion.

Marcus was the first one to notice my problem and quickly sat on the loveseat and patted the space next to him. I smiled and sat on the loveseat. Caius and Aro were still looking confused.

" It seems she is experiencing the mating pulls full effect" explained Marcus to his two brothers.

" But she is still human how is it possible?" Asked Caius bewildered by Marcus' statement.

" Wait what's do you mean I'm experiencing the full effect?" I cut in.

" Well newly mated couples usually can't be away from each other for long and there are some other things which we will discuss later now we have other business to attend to" Marcus said.

" Yes we need to discuss what we will do with the Cullen boy" This time Aro spoke.

" We kill him that's the only thing we need to do with him" Said Caius his eye darkening.

" Calm yourself brother we first need to find him and Alice mentioned a woman named Victoria" Aro said freezing me on spot.

" V-vic-victoria" I stuttered scared even at the mention of her name.

" You know her?" Marcus asked.

" Yes she wants to kill me" I whispered.

" SHE WHAT?" Roared Caius standing up and slamming his fist in the wall making a giant dent.

" BROTHER!" Yelled Aro.

" BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND CALM YOURSELVES" Roared Marcus.

A cold chill ran down my spine. '_ohh dear is it wrong to get aroused when they give orders' _I thought crossing my legs hoping they don't smell my arousal.

Caius sat down and sniffed the air a bit. He smirked at me his eyes shining with mischief. The he took Aro's hand making him smirk too.

Now both of them were looking at me with lust that made me even more aroused.

Marcus' cough snapped us out of our daze and making me blush.

" So Isabella could you tell us why this _Victoria_ wants to kill you" He asked in a deadly tone.

I proceeded to explain to whole thing to them.

" Well she will be a problem" Said Aro rubbing his chin.

" We should send Demitri to track her and bring her here" Proposed Caius.

" Good then it is settled for now we will send Demitri" Said Aro is his usual chirpy voice that only a day ago creeped me out but, now sooths me.

" Demitri" Caius said.

In a flash Dimitri stood in front of us bowing a bit in respect.

" Yes my master?" He said looking at Caius.

" Go look for a vampire nomad named Victoria she is last seen near the Olympic coven's territory" Caius said in a nonchalant and bored tone.

" Yes my master" Demitri bowed one last time before vanishing.

" Now that is cleared up let us explain the effects of the mating pull" Marcus said.

I only nodded for him to proceed.

" Well vampires are like animals they are protective of their mate and the stronger mate which is usually the male feels the need to provide for their mate. They also prefer only each others company until they have fully mated" Marcus said before I cut in.

" How do they become fully mated?" I asked a bit confused.

" Well they need to have sex" Answered Caius smirking at me.

" Yes that is true and when they are fully mated they can stay away from each other for a longer time" Added Marcus.

I felt my face flush at the though of us _mating_.

" I think Isabella needs to eat now" Said Aro noticing that I was red as a tomato.

" What time is it?" I asked happy that the subject changed.

" It's 12:34" Said Marcus without looking at the clock.

" I guess I could use some food about now" I said standing up before Marcus pulled me back but, this time I was on his lap.

" Don't move" He whispered in her ear bringing her back firmly against his strong chesy.

" Jane" Called Aro and she was next to him in a second.

" Yes my Master?" She asked.

" Bring Isabella lunch and quickly" He answered dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

She left just as fast as she entered.

" I could have made my own lunch" I mumbled.

" Didn't I explain about mates providing" Asked Marcus. Making me blush because I forgot.

" Ohh yeah… I forgot" I said.

While I waited for my food I found that I was really enjoying being in Marcus' lap. Maybe even enjoying it a bit too much.

Every time he moved I had to suppress a moan. He was just too tempting not to.

When my food came Aro and Marcus switched places and now I was in his lap.

He took the food and began to feed me and I didn't even protest because it felt right.

After I finished I noticed Caius wasn't there and I let a small cry.

I heard someone chuckle and turned to face Aro.

" He just went to get some wine" Aro explained still chuckling.

" Wine? Why would he go get wine?" I asked.

" Well he probably just wanted some" Explained shrugging.

" But I thought that tasted like dirt to you" I asked even more confused even more now.

" We are ancients we have evolved so we can consummate alcohol but, it can't feed us it's like a luxury of sort" He explained peeking my curiosity.

" What else can ancients do?" I asked.

" Well for one can actually extend our teeth and hands to turn into fangs and claws" He said.

" There are more things but, we will explain them later now I think you could rest for a while" Marcus cut in just in time because I yawned.

" I could use some rest" I said stretching.

" Come you can sleep in my lap if you would like" Aro suggested.

I laid on his lap closing my eyes and thankfully dreams soon claimed me.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and would like to say that I will try to update more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe how many views this story got thank you guys so much for your support and I would like to give a big thanks to my awesome Beta flamingpen18.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**B P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust to the light. Looking around I saw the brothers reading some big old looking books.

" Ahh you woke up Isabella" Exclaimed Aro cheerfully.

" Ahh-Uh" was my sleepy response which made the brothers chuckle.

I got up from Aro's lap and began to look at the shelves filled with books in languages that I didn't I even know.

" Isabella if you are looking for the English books go look a bit deeper but be carefull not to get lost" Called Marcus looking at me over his shoulder.

After a few minutes of wandering I found the English books and began to examine them. I found old classics, new ones and some very…_interesting books._

My face turned red at the giant shelf filled with _erotic books_.

I looking around me once to make sure there wasn't anyone there I opened one and boy did I regret it. The detail was so vivid I found it hard to look away but, eventually I put the book in it's rightfull place. I picked up the books I chose to read and turned around only to find Marcus leaning on a wall looking at me with a smirk.

' _SHIT'_ I mentally began to panic.

**M P.O.V**

I was calmly reading my book when Isabella's heart sped up. Looking up from my book found my two brothers ready to jump and go after her.

Slowly raising my hand to stop them I got up.

" I'll go see if she is alright" they visably relaxed but, not too much.

When I found Isabella she had her nose in one Aro's books. Her face was red and her heart was eratic.

I decided to let things play out and leaned against the near wall waiting for her to turn around. When she did her heart sped up again and her face turned even redder than my eyes.

" Isabella are you okay I heard your heart rate go up and came to see" I said calmly smirking at her.

" I was… I was just…ughhh" She began to stutter.

" Do not worry I won't tell them if you wish" I proposed feeling a little worried.

" Yes please" She mumbled under her breath.

**B P.O.V**

That's it I though I was going to die there and then.

I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at him the whole way back the others.

When got back to them I was attacked by Aro who hugged me.

" Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you fell well?" He said in a hurry checking me for injuries.

" Sheesh I'm ok just…" I paused looking for the right word " Scared"

" Scared? Why?" This time Caius spoke up.

" I saw a spider" I said smiling sheepishly at them.

I heard Marcus snort at my excuse but, tried to ignore him.

" So you said that Alice told you about Victoria?" i asked.

They all nodded.

" Is Alice still here then?" I asked hopping for a 'Yes'.

" I'm afraid not. She left to tell the Cullens of the new discovery" Aro said.

" Ohh okay" I said sadly when suddenly Felix came bursting in.

" What is the meaning of this Felix?" Hissed Caius.

" I apolligize but Demitri said that he found that Victoria in the house of somebody named Charlie Swan"

I Froze _' No no no this isn't happening' _I though.

" He said he got there in time Victoria was draining him dry but escaped. Mr. Swan is now changing. Demitri is bringing him here right now.

I burst into tears. Charlie could have died and still could. Who knows how much blood he has lost? And if there is enough to help him transform and I didn't think about him. He could have been worried sick for me and I didn't call.

Caius dismissed Felix and came to me. He picked me up in his lap.

"Shh do not fret my mate I would not let your father die he would live next to you for eternity" he whispered lovingly in my ear trying to calm me.

" Please Isabella just calm down nothing is going to happen to him" Added Aro coming closer to pet my hair.

I didn't know what to do exept to give into them now.

After 7 hours Demitri came back with my dad.

He looked awfull covered in blood and badly injured.

" Ohh God why?" I whispered as the female part of the servents came and took him away.

" Do you think he will make it?" whispered to Aro.

" I'm sure he will" he said smiling down on me.

A few days later He woke up but, they didn't let me see him since he would be a newborn I could talk to him from my laptop.

" Dad you're awake I'm sorry this had to happen" I cried.

" Bella is that you? Where are you? No wait.. Where I'm I?" He yelled.

" You're in Voltera Italy dad" I told him.

" okay what im I doing here?" He asked even more skeptical now.

" Someone will explain everything to you dad but now I want to keep a open mind when they will tell you okay?" I expalained.

" Fine but, it better be good" He huffed.

" Ok Byeee dad" I giggled.

" Bye" he grunted.

After that Marcus and Aro procided to talk to him about the Vampire wolrd and left me with Caius.

" Isabella come see what I made for you" He called gesturing for me to follow him into a room.

When the room came into view I was speechless. It was full of beautiful paintings that could be done only by someone very talented.

" This one over here Isabella" He called for me to look at a painting.

It was him Marcus, Aro and me together.

" Woah it's beautiful" I said in awe.

" It's yours" he stated making me squeal like a school girl.

Going over to him I got on my tip toes and kissed his check.

" Thank you I needed something to cheer me up" I said blushing red from my own actions.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter too I was thinking of a good way to explain three –now ex- wives (which will be in this story) and one of them is going to be Charlie's mate *Wink* *Wink* can you Guess which one it's going to be? If you do put it in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your support. I just wanna say that the next chapter will be longer. So it might take longer to make. It won't take a month, but maybe a week or two. Ohh... before I forget, some of you were asking when there will be more 'action'. Well, I think it will be in the 10th chapter or the 8th . I'm still not sure. I'm sorry for me being away and not updating for so long.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, Bella would be a mate of the Volturi kings.

B P.O.V

After Caius gave me the painting, we went to hang it in my room. We put it right above my bed and sat down on the sofa.

"Tell me about your human life," I asked out of the blue, startling Caius.

"Well, let me tell you first that I was a warrior, Marcus was a son of an aristocrat, and Aro was a prince. So when I was ten, I lived in a small village in the north where it was constantly cold. My parents were poor and had twelve children. Ten of them were girls and all of them were younger than me. I had a bigger brother named Brom. He was my role model, but he married. My parents needed money, so they sold me to the slave market. I learned that Brom had suggested selling me. From that day, I hated Brom. After months, I was sold to a wealthy man who made me train, so that I would become strong. When I turned eighteen, my owner started signing me up for the death fights, and I won all of them. On my nineteenth birthday, I escaped and started my own tribe. We were The Claws of Winter. Only the strongest were part of the tribe. We pillaged villages, took their women and money, and then left. We used the women to either reproduce or for our pleasure. Two years after I started the tribe, Aro found me and turned me. When I woke up from my transformation, I said I would not drink until I killed my brother, because it was his fault I became this monster. Even if I love what I am now, I hated it then. I found my brother, who was rich and had a wonderful life and a great family then. I killed him, drank his blood, tortured and killed his wife. I killed the children too. They all got what was coming, and it wasn't half of the misery I lived through." When he finished, I was going to cry, but not because I was scared or mortified. No, it was because I was sad for him. I now knew what he lived through.

I couldn't control my emotions and began to cry, hugging him which seemed to surprise him. I had no idea why, but I wanted to kiss the hell out of him. So by impulse, I did.

He didn't react at first, but after a few seconds, he began to kiss back. Our lips moved slowly in sync until his tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth without hesitation. His tongue thrust into my mouth and began to battle with mine and of course he won. He tasted like cherries. I couldn't help but moan.

After a minute or two, I pulled back for oxygen. He then kissed my head and said, "We should go before your dad comes to kill me."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"He heard your moaning and asked my brothers what's going on. They told him about the whole mating thing, and he didn't take it well," Caius said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"What?!" I screeched, making Caius cover his ears.

"Well, they thought the sooner the better," he said in a calm voice, and then he stayed silent for a minute or so.

"Ahhh, it seems that the problem with your father has been taken care of," he said, smirking.

"How so?" I ask him warily.

"Well, it seems he was lucky and found his mate early," he said still smirking.

"What? Who? No, scratch that. Where is she, so I can scratch her eyes out," I said. I was fuming, and I was angry.

"Ohh, please don't. She's my sister," he pleaded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SISTER!?" I was even more angry.

"Well, it's Aro's Ex-wife," he said silently.

"EX-wife?" I asked.

"Yes," he stated, trying to soothe me by rubbing my hands slowly in his.

"I'll still kill her," I said.

"Well, I guess I better go protect her," he sighed and started to walk away from me.

"CAIUS, YOU BRING YOUR VAMPIRIC ASS RIGHT BACK HERE. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU. AND IF YOU ARE IN SO MUCH AS AN INCH OF THAT HARLOT, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SET YOUR ASS ON FIRE," I shouted after him, but he seemed unfazed.

I waited for someone to come in my room for at least an hour, until Aro came with a grin on his beautiful face.

"What are you so smug about," I said arrogantly, still pissed off at Caius.

"I'm just glad I do not have to kick out my ex-wife, "he said even more smug, and his grin grew.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Ohh, I heard your little spat with Caius," he said.

"You vampiric ass ,you knew I hate her, and you still come here all smug," I said, feeling my anger rising.

"Yes, well I came here for another reason."

"Which might be?"

"Would you wish to see your father?"

"Ohh, yes" I said, jumping into Aro's waiting arms.

Aro and I proceeded to walk down a series of corridors until we came to a set of double doors.

"Alright, he's in here. I'll leave you, since your father is wishing to see me beheaded," Aro said in as slightly taken back manner.

I nodded and opened the doors to find my father sitting in a large chair with a woman in his lap.

"Hello," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hello, dear," chirped the woman.

"Heya, Bells," said dad.

"Take a seat, dear," said the woman, feeling like she owned things.

I sat and began to search for anything to distract myself, but alas, there was nothing.

"So I thought this was a private meeting with my dad," I said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, your father is still a newborn, and he needs to be controlled. Who better to do it other than his mate," the woman said.

I was losing my temper and fast. Who does this woman think she is? I hissed in my mind.

And when things were about to get worse, Marcus made an appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, this chapter is very important so pay attention. I'll reveal some of my own views on the Cullens and vampires.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

B.P.O.V

I was about to lose it, but that's when Marcus came to my rescue.

"Hello, dear," he said in a cheery voice, which was very un-Marcus like of him. He sounded like Aro.

I said nothing, only blushed.

He started to walk toward me, and I quickly noticed that Charlie was glaring at Marcus. Then something clicked in me, and I kind of understood why Charlie was acting like this. Even worse was the fact that I acted (and still am) the same way toward Sulpicia.

When Marcus sat down, I saw that Sulpicia's hands tightened around Charlie, and I understood that, even if was with them only for a minute. I had to get the hell out of there and take Marcus with me.

I began to make a list of escape options:

1. Whisper to Marcus? No, Charlie would hear.

2. Try morse code? No, I don't even know morse code.

3. Write down a piece of paper to Marcus? No, Dad, with his freaky new vampire mind, would see what I'm writing.

4. Try to fake an illness? Well, it's my only shot. Even if i am a terrible liar, Marcus would understand... Hopefully.

"Ohh my, I feel a bit hot," I said, while fanning myself with my hands.

"Do you feel ill, dear?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," I said weakly and tried to wink discreetly.

Marcus caught on and quickly excused us.

...

When we were out of hearing range, I said, "Can you call Aro and Cauis? I need to talk to you about something," I asked, while making my way to my room.

"Of course, my dear," he said, his voice laced with concern.

I got to my room quickly and to my surprise, they were already there. 'Damn vampire speed' I frowned and then took my seat on the couch between Aro and Cauis.

They all stared at me confused.

I inhaled heavily and began, "How long will they live in the castle?" I asked.

They continued to stare at me dumbfounded.

"Who do you mean?" asked Aro.

"Charlie and Sulpicia," I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"Ugh, well actually, they will live here forever," stated Aro a bit weakly.

"Alright, then can we leave for a while?" I said surprisingly calm.

"Like a vacation?" asked Caius this time.

I simply nodded.

"Well, I guess that we can go for a month to Bulgaria or Romania, " said Aro, his eye drifting away like he was contemplating something.

"ROMANIA?!" I said slightly louder but enough to make them wince.

"Yes, Romania. Why?" asked Caius, while rubbing his ears.

"Sorry, and I thought you and the Romanians hated each other," I said quietly.

"Pffft! What did those Cullens tell you?" said Marcus, speaking for the first time.

"Well, that you stole their castle and fame"

"Let me guess. They told you that they and the Denali coven are rich?"

"Yes," I said confused.

"Ohh, dear God," mumbled Caius. "The Cullens and the Denalis are the two poorest most mutant and wild coven, even if you can call them that," he finished.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is the Cullens are not normal vampires. They are half-breeds. They were made from the lowest kind of vampire and with little venom. In our world, their riches are nothing, believe me," explained Aro.

"Wait here." Marcus handed me a old dusty looking book. This has everything you need to know about vampires," he said.

"OK, but can you explain the whole vampire pyramid thing?" I asked.

"Very well. There are 4 kinds of vampires. First, there are the Purebloods. They are made from the venom of our Ancestors. Secondly, there are the Aristocrats. They were made by the Ancestors too, but their blood has been tainted by humans. Thirdly, there are the so called Minions. They were made by either Aristocrats or Purebloods. And finally, there are Half-Bloods, which I explained," said Marcus.

"Wait! What do you mean by the aristocrat's' blood has been tainted?" I asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, you will have to find that on your own when you read the book," said Aro, while shaking his finger.

"Ah, fine. So where are we going to Bulgaria or Romania?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess we can spend one month in each place," said Caius.

"Then it's settled. We will travel tonight!" exclaimed Aro happily.

...

It was 12PM, and I was sleepy, but we were going to the airport.

"Isabella, you can sleep in the plane, but not here," said Aro for the 10th time.

"Okay," I yawned.

When we got to the airport, they went in a different direction, and not in the direction that everyone going to Bulgaria was going.

"Where are we going?" I asked warily.

"The private jet, of course," said Caius.

And sure enough, there was big black jet. They led me inside, while i was opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

Caius took me to a room inside which was in gold and brownish gold. ( Pic here : .bg/imgres?um=1&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=923&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=TDkg8WWkkFiYNM:&imgrefurl= look-inside-chinas-new-luxury-aircraft-carrier-hot el-photos-840921&docid=Iizzbpkq-x-ydM&imgurl= . files/styles/picture_ &w=1000&h=674&ei=Ym4DUtqXPMKOtQahyIC4BA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:25,s:0,i:164&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=184&tbnw=235&start=20&ndsp=24&tx=209&ty=80 )

"Wow!" I said.

"Yes, my room is nice," he chuckled a bit. "Go to sleep. If you need us, we are in the other room," he pointed toward a door. "There is the bathroom," he said, showing me another room.

After he left, I went into the bathroom to change into my sleepwear.

I then went to my bed and pulled the book Marcus gave me out of my bag.

"Vampire Society," I began to read...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, I love all of the support I am getting. Keep up the great work.

A big thanks to my beta, flamingpen18. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be able to read my story. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be rich.

Chapter 6

B P . O . V

Chapter One: Vampire history

"Vampires are the oldest supernatural race to exist. It all began with a vampire named Lucius. He is the father of vampires, so to speak. From him, they all started. He had a child, Leona, and she had a child named Celeste, and so on goes the family tree. (to see the entire family tree, turn to page 508) After time passed, Lucius died from reasons which are unknown. The children of Lucius refused to rule the vampires that were left, so vampires were without the guidance of a leader. Instead, they made their own council, the Ner'cal. The council was ruled by three vampire purebloods, (see vampire ranking on page 105) Mathaus, Velron, and Cadis. They all had abilities. Mathaus had the power to see through the lies of people, which helped in their judgment, Velron was considered the strongest vampire on earth, so he led their forces, and lastly, Cadis had the power of mind control, which they used to ensure safety for vampires. The Ner'cal was disbanded due to Cadis' hunger for power.

Centuries without a proper ruler had vampires making a mess of the human world. They even attacked in broad daylight. That is until Dianna, the granddaughter of Leona, took the family crown. She ruled for eons and with an iron fist. One night, in 1444, she found her mate in a thirteen old boy, Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. She watched over him for years, until the day he was captured by the Ottomans. Without anyone noticing, she snuck into the prison and took him. She was never seen or heard from since then. Some think she is still alive, while others say she was killed by rogue vampires. After her, the next oldest remaining vampires took control. The Volture is a council like the Nar'cal. It's leaders are Aro, Marcus, and Caius..."

The book went on about how Aro, Caius, and Marcus found their wives and about some decisions they made, but Bella skipped that part.

Chapter two: Vampire Ranking

"The vampire ranking consists of Purebloods, Aristocrats, Minions, and Half-Bloods.

The Purebloods, in the beginning, were ranked with the same power as the Half-Bloods, but in time, they evolved. They can only be created by other Purebloods, who are willing to put much venom in them, if they had been changed into Half-bloods or MInions. They are also able to conceive children. The children will be purebloods too, if both the parents are.

The Aristocrats are the lesser vampires and are also powerful, but they are limited. An Aristocrat can be made from the bite of a Pureblood, a Human parent and a vampire Pureblood. They also can conceive children, which can only become Aristocrats, regardless if one parent is a Pureblood or not. The Aristocrats are also known as Blood-Tainted.

The Minions are the one of the two lowest classes of vampires, but have proven that they can eventually evolve into Aristocrats. They can not have children, until they evolve.

The Half-Bloods are the lowest rank. Unlike Minions, they can not evolve and can not have children. It's rare for a Half-Blood to have powers but not impossible."

I got too tired and left my book in my bag and fell asleep.

...

In the morning, I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up, only to notice my clothes were missing. Quickly looking at my clock, I saw that I was asleep for only three hours, but I was strangely refreshed. I decided to go and look for clothes in the other rooms. I had to find something eventually, right?

I took the door which led to Marcus' room and checked there but found nothing. I continued on to Aro's room, where I found a rather pleasant sight.

Aro was undressing, with his back turned to me.

I almost started to drool when I saw just how lean he was. He, obviously, wasn't a warrior in his human life, but he kept himself in shape.

I remembered that vampires can hear my heart, and mine was quite loud at the moment.

Aro suddenly spun around. He had a feral looking grin on his face, like he was ready to pounce.

I began to breath heavily and in a matter of seconds, I was on a big, king sized bed with Aro on top of me.

"Peeking, Isabella? That is very naughty of you. tsk tsk tsk," he shook his finger. "Maybe I should punish you," his grin grew.

He flipped me, so I was lying on my stomach across his knees.

He took his belt and tied my hands. After that, he balanced me with one hand.

Lightly lifting my nightdress, he ran his hands on my bare ass and then "WHACK".

He didn't hit me not too hard but hard enough to sting. Then he hit me again,"WHACK".

He did that a couple of times, until I was trying to suppress the moans that were threatening to spill out of my mouth. When I couldn't take it anymore, I moaned loudly, and he hummed in approval.

After another twenty hits, he let me go. My butt was a bit sore and red.

"Now did you learn your lesson?" he asked in a mock voice.

" Yes," I said.

"Next time, when you want to watch, you should tell me, so I could do it better," he said with mischief ringing in his voice.

I blushed fifty shades of red. Hmm...fifty shades of red. I could make a book with that title, I thought.

"Now what did you need, dear?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I couldn't find my clothes," I mumbled.

"Well then, follow me. We will find you some clothes," he said, extending a hand for me to take.

I took it, and we made our way to the door...


End file.
